Information-processing devices that has a function to communicate with other users using a communication function are known.
In contrast, the present disclosure provides technology for uniformly managing identification information of other users that is used by two programs.
There is provided an information-processing system including: a storage unit configured to store identification information of one or more other users; an execution unit configured to execute at least one of plural programs including a first program for accessing an information sharing service and a second program that differs from the first program; a first registration unit configured to register, in the storage unit, identification information of another user, through execution of the first program by the execution unit; and a second registration unit configured to register, in the storage unit, identification information of another user, through execution of the second program by the execution unit.